


《旧识》

by hhkillua



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua





	《旧识》

他们是同窗好友，刚从哈罗毕业。  
八月，两人相约一起去定做人生第一套西装，迎接九月的开学祭。  
  
那是一家坐落在塞维尔街的西装高级定制店，KINGSMAN。  
  
那天的午后阳光在空气中弥漫着金色氤氲，柔软得不现实。  
  
他摸了摸头发，抚平他觉得最正式的一身衣服，有点皱的白色衬衣和黑色棉布裤子。手心在大腿两侧蹭蹭蹭，想把手心的汗擦掉，待会跟店长握手可不能丢人。  
他看了他一眼，嘴角上扬，一掌拍在他后背，他向前一个趔趄推开了店门。  
“叮。”门铃响起低沉的一声。  
踩上墨绿色的地毯，门在身后关上。这间店的隔音效果出奇的好，门一关，街道上的嘈杂声一点都没有了。  
店里有种古旧沉木的味道，一种让人安定下来的味道。  
“先生们，有什么可以效劳的吗？”柜台后，一位中年男人说道。  
“我们是预约了来订做西装的。”  
“很好，请你们先坐一下，我去看一下预约名单，再来接待你们。”  
他四处看了看，慢慢坐下。  
他踱步到沙发旁的木桌上，上面摆着几个玻璃酒瓶。他翻出一个古典杯，随便挑了一个酒瓶倒了点。  
“哇，布兰德的波本，好棒！”  
“你能不能坐下，别随便喝店家的酒。”  
“这一看就是给客人喝的，你要不要来一杯。”  
“不要。”  
  
“年轻人很懂酒嘛。”  
两人转头，中年老板笑着站在身后。  
“对。。。”  
老板抬起手，“不用对不起，本来就是给客人自便消遣用的。”  
老板坐在对面沙发上，微微颔首“两位年轻的绅士，我做西服前习惯和客人先聊一聊，看看是什么性格的人，再来根据具体情况订做。”  
两人点点头，  
“ 这套西服是什么用途呢？”  
“我们一起考上了剑桥，准备定做一套去参加开学祭。”  
“恭喜两位。说来其实我是你们校友。”老板挑了挑眉。  
“哇噢！”  
“虽然你们还没入学，有没有想过考虑加入剑桥的什么协会或小组什么的。在我那个年代学校有很多各种各样的团体。”  
他兴奋地开口“我们想加入KNIGHT 协会。”  
“哦？”老板扬起头，胳膊收紧。  
“听说那是一个很古老的组织，只有顶尖学生才能加入，有各种神秘活动。真是迫不及待想开学！”  
老板站起身，走向旁边的一扇门，打开门，伸出手邀请，“看来两位先生都已经选择好了，那么进来度量尺寸吧。”  
两人站起身，走进房间。  
  
“欢迎光临KINGSMAN。”  
  
***  
  
“Lancelot，戴上眼镜，这个讯号收发器效果比较好。”  
“Perci，我眼睛没问题，我才不戴眼镜。帮我订一瓶皇冠伏特加，任务结束后回来喝。”  
“喝酒高于一切。”  
“不，跟你喝酒才是高于一切。” Lancelot拿起靠在门边的伞。  
“Obey Your Thirst.”他眨眨眼开门离去。  
  
END   
  
PS:讲的是Lancelot和 Percival如何加入KINGSMAN的故事。  
想的他俩是青梅竹马，一起加入的。这两个名字是入会后才起的，所以也就没有给他两起之前的名字，反正也没必要。  
加入了一个KNIGHT（骑士） 协会，这个其实是一个暗号，代表是KINGSMAN认可的人。等于就是这个协会帮忙筛选出来的人，下一轮再到裁缝店进行测试。（KNIGHT协会和KINGSMAN是同一家）仅为脑补。  
Obey Your Thirst是皇冠伏特加的宣传语。


End file.
